


Burning Light

by outdamnedspot



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outdamnedspot/pseuds/outdamnedspot
Summary: Rika was his sun. His goddess, his warmth, the light in his eyes. She gave him life.It was only fair she was the one to take it away from him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes, it's not really beta-ed and English is not my first language. Wrote this at 3 in the morning because reasons.

Rika was his sun. His goddess, his warmth, the light in his eyes. She gave him life.

It was only fair she was the one to take it away from him.

 

_If you be my star_  
_I’ll be your sky_  
_You can hide underneath me and come out at night_  
_When I turn jet black_  
_And you show off your light_  
_I live to let you shine_  
_I live to let you shine_

V’s photographs are beautiful, they said. Jihyun smiled, humble and diligent, finding it amazing that people just couldn’t see what was so clear to him. Yes, his photographs are beautiful. They had to be, bathing in the light of Rika’s smile.

One cannot see without light; the world’s beauty bloomed to life under Rika’s presence and all he had to do was capture this moment. Every photograph he ever took was for Rika, because of Rika. She was the very sun, the vortex of a universe held together by the sound of her voice and she kept him orbitating endlessly around her.

People were naturally drawn to her, to her light, her joy – and they spun around her in awe, enamored. Ancient civilizations worshipped natural deities, and Jihyun felt an eerie sympathy for them for he, too, worshiped the sun.

V’s photographs are beautiful, they said, but Jihyun was but the moon reflecting someone else’s light.

 

_You, without sin, are like the sun  
You, even with sin, are like the sun_

 

An apology, and a beaming thank you shortly after. Rika’s hands were always cold, no matter how hard she rubbed them. Cold hands, warm heart, they say, and they don’t know half of it. Jihyun often tried to help by taking her small hands in his and warming them with his breath.

The blush on her cheeks was the most adorable sight. Then she would mutter something about him being too kind and Jihyun wouldn’t be able to hear to half of it over the furious beat of his own heart.

The feel of her hands on his skin was ingrained on the memory his body. The muscles on his back tensed at her touch as Jihyun himself melted away, unable to resist Rika’s warmth.

Because aside from her hands, everything else was searing hot. When he first kissed her, he thought his cells were combusting and he would find his death right there, on her lips. It was like the biggest gulp on a bottle of cognac, burning his throat and setting his chest on fire. It was intoxicating, and he felt so high he could reach the stars with his fingertips.

Lying by her side, their hearts pressed close as he held her, it was like basking in a bonfire in a chilly autumn night. His body seemed to feed on her glow, and every sleepless night they shared, Jihyun cherished as his last one.

Somehow, his soul knew it had found its end on that lithe form that he adored so much. Every time he kissed Rika he felt like he could die, just like the very first time – and it didn’t make him sad in the least.

 

_Never regret thy fall,_  
_O Icarus of the fearless flight_  
_For the greatest tragedy of them all_  
_Is never to feel the burning light_

 

He had vowed to give Rika his all and he would follow through with this compromise. She owned his soul, for its devotion to her was his _raison d’être_. She was the one who owned his mind, for everything he ever did was for her. She was his first thought as he opened his eyes every morning, and the reason he fell asleep with a smile on his lips at night. More often than not she followed him into the dream realm, if only to assert her absolute control over him.

She owned his body, so he would welcome the blindness she gave him willfully, just like the scratches on his back and the bruises on his neck.

 

_My dear,_  
_find what you love and let it kill you._  
_Let it drain you of your all. Let it cling onto your back and weight you down into eventual nothingness._  
_Let it kill you and devour your remains._  
_For all thing will kill you, both slowly and fastly, but it’s much better to be killed by a lover._

 

Rika shone the brightest then, a blinding light threatening to swallow everything around her.

She was a supernova and the universe was crumbling at her feet.

Jihyun marveled at the fact that he was not afraid, but thankful to every lucky star for sharing a piece of his life with the one thing he loved the most.

Now she would finally have his all, and his heart would go back to its righteous place by her side.

Rika gave him life, and now she would give him death, and Jihyun would welcome the latter as willingly as he did the former.

As Saeran’s fingers pulled the trigger, he prayed to God that he could still assist and protect Rika from afar. Her scream made his ears and his heart bleed, and, despite his best judgement, he almost wished he could stay a little longer.

Fear not, he wanted to say as he cradled her blonde head against his chest as he did uncountable times before. Fear not, for I am only returning to the place I belong.

One would never be complete without the other, but just as he waited his whole life to meet her, he would wait ‘till the ends of time to have her again. Her soul was a requiem for his own and he knew that it was not a goodbye so much as a setback.

Still, he would wait for her and for the moment they could be one again, at last. Until then he would love and adore her, making sure to prepare everything for his sun to return.

 

_The bud of our love will swell up during the summer wind,  
 and blossom into a beautiful flower next time we meet._

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I don't like Rika.  
> Fact literally everyone could see coming from a mile away: I love V so much that I couldn't cope with my feels and this is what we have.
> 
> the excerpts thrown around are (obviously for I can't write poetry for shit) not mine. the beautiful souls who wrote them are:  
> Gregory and the Hawk (song is Boats and Birds); Tite Kubo (Bleach vol 60); Oscar Wilde and Charles Bukowsky. I got the one in the end from V's wikia as I tried to calm myself down -- spoiler, it didn't work.
> 
> I was crying when I finished writing it, and my only hope is that I managed to convey how I think V feels about Rika. 
> 
> you can cry about mysme with me on tumblr: @outdamnedsp0t


End file.
